1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to bone implants and in particular to fired ceramic material embodying high and low density ceramic composite construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Surgically installed bone implants as replacements for bone sections, load bearing joints, roots of teeth and the like must be structurally sound, capable of knitting into existing bone structure and chemically compatible with body tissue and fluids. Bone knitting and tissue attachment to the implant is encouraged by employing structures containing sufficient, correctly sized porosity to provide a penetrable host for the infusion and growth of new tissue and bone material. Porous structures, however, do not always possess the load bearing strength required for structural implants.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved bond implant which overcomes at least some of the deficiencies of the prior art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved bone implant structure which is a composite fired ceramic article consisting of a three member structure.
Other objects of this invention will, in part, be obvious and will, in part, appear hereinafter.